


年年岁岁

by Tangyitian



Category: Saiyuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22953853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangyitian/pseuds/Tangyitian
Summary: 存档，写于2017.9八戒生贺，四人组的吵闹故事
Relationships: Cho Hakkai & Genjo Sanzo & Sha Gojyo & Son Goku
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	年年岁岁

日常向，无cp，老梗  
八戒花喃生日快乐  
一直满课昨天没码完QAQ  
四人字迹描述参考大神所绘三藏方框眼镜叼烟的涂鸦里四人吐槽的字迹

————我是分割线————

从早上开始，就总觉得很多地方很奇怪。  
昨天半夜时分好不容易找到了一家旅馆，还只剩一间房，只能加了床睡下。但起床的时候悟空悟净的床铺居然已经没有人了，只剩下团成一团的被子。  
“奇怪，他们平时不会起这么早的啊，去哪了呢……”八戒转头看向戴着眼镜读晨报的、某提前进入修身养性老年期的人，“三藏，你有看到他们么？”  
金发僧侣连目光都没有从眼前的报纸移开，随手把烟磕在旁边的烟灰缸里磕了磕。  
“麻烦死了，鬼知道那两个白痴去哪了。”  
意料之中的回答。  
八戒也不甚在意，只是叫了两份早餐进来。  
嘛，一大一小两个超龄儿童发神经去街上乱跑其实也不算很奇怪，随他们去好了。午饭时间总会回来的。

找不到悟净，八戒只好自己出门补充了物资，再加上把衣服送去干洗、给白龙洗澡什么的，忙完这些已经差不多到了旅店的午餐时间。  
于是打了铃让侍者将饭送进来，意外的是，跟着送餐车后面的不只是服务生。  
“悟空、悟净……你们什么时候回来的，一上午都不见人影。”  
“啊，哈，我带着猴子去逛小吃街了来着！”  
“可是，卡还在三藏这里哟。”  
“……我、我提前取了钱，啊，小吃街不是不让用卡的嘛，所以就没带！”悟净血色的瞳仁转向一边，可疑的寻求认定，“是吧，悟空，是不是吃的很饱？”  
“啊，吃的很饱倒是真的，”悟空偷瞄餐车，“但是，也想稍微吃点正餐……”  
“我去你胃到底是有多大，那可是两个……呃，两笼包子。”悟净差点咬到舌头。  
“两笼？那悟空吃不饱也很正常啊。”八戒挑眉。  
悟净望天：“啊，哈哈，是嘛。”

悟净的脑子，完全不适合用来撒谎啊。  
虽然也很想看看他还能编出什么花来，但再逗下去饭就要凉了。  
“那就吃饭吧，我已经稍微有点饿了呢。”八戒把盘子上扣着的餐盘盖拿开，终止了这段谈话。  
悟净极其明显的松了一口气，僵直挺立的身体放松了许多，“吃饭吃饭！”  
一直冷静围观的三藏大人，从鼻子里发出了一声嗤笑，也拿起了餐具。

将空盘放回餐车上，悟净坐立不安的呆了十五分钟，又抽了根烟，就霍然起身走向通往走廊的房门。  
“怎么，要出去么？”收拾着各色物品的八戒转头问。  
“就是那个……肚子疼！”一米八三的瘦长身体突然对折，吓了他一跳，“我我我肚子疼！看来可能要拉一下午！”  
“呵，屎臭河童。”优雅品着饭后茶的最高僧发表了不太优雅的评价。  
“死和尚你说啥……”  
八戒眨了两下眼，直起身来：“没事吧，要不要吃点正露丸？我前两天刚做了一些。”  
“……不，手制正露丸还是算了吧。”  
悟净抽着嘴角捂着肚子迈出了门。  
“……”看着门后一闪而过的红色发梢，八戒摸了摸下巴：“可是，厕所就在房间里啊。”

没过多久，悟空也出了门，说是没吃饱去找吃的。就连三藏都在平时睡午觉的时间出去了半个小时左右，半闭着眼，一脸睡眠不足的暴躁。  
今天的大家，果然都很奇怪。

快到晚饭时间，悟净领着悟空回来了。  
八戒也没问些什么，只是微笑着说了“欢迎回来”。  
“那，晚饭是出去吃还是叫宾馆服务？”妈妈角色的他总是要操心着其他三人的衣食住行。有时候八戒真的怀疑，没有他那三个生活一级残障真的能活下去么。  
“再等等再吃，怎么样？”悟净有些犹豫的提议。  
八戒不解：“为什么？不饿么？”  
“是啊，还不饿！是吧悟空？！”悟净使劲对着悟空挤眉弄眼。  
“啊？哦……天还没黑的么……好吧……那我还没饿……”伴着否定的回答，是盛着满满的不情愿的金色大眼睛与明显下拉的嘴角。  
“你看，连猴子都没饿还没必要吃饭！”  
“三藏也？”饮食规律的三藏真的没问题？  
三藏微微按了下胃，扭头看向了窗外。

天黑的很快。  
八戒像往常一样确认着路线，不时逗弄站在桌上的白龙。虽说由于异变的关系，地形变化极大，但有了地图至少还有个方向。  
“现在应该是在这个镇子，嗯，接下来......”

房里的灯突然熄灭。

以为是敌人，八戒站起正要冲出门外，正看到一辆餐车被人缓缓从门口推进来。  
上面是一个带着点燃着的蜡烛的圆形蛋糕。  
看起来不是糕点店卖的，因为并不好看。围了一圈的奶油裱花有几朵还是歪的，撒的七彩糖针也不太均匀。  
中间是不太有创意以巧克力酱书写的三行字。

八戒  
お誕生日  
おめでとう！！！

三种不同的字体。  
三藏可以说很漂亮的书法，悟净莫名有点方正的笔迹，以及悟空圆圆的略显童稚的字。

暖黄色烛光里，悟净挠了挠头发。  
“那啥，的确有点丑，凑合吃吧。这已经是做的最好的一个了。残次品没有浪费，都在猴子胃里了。据说味道还是可以的。”  
“连残次品都巨好吃！”悟空兴奋大叫，“上午两个下午一个我都还没腻！”  
“白痴猴子别喘气那么重蜡烛会灭的。”  
“三藏你又叫我猴子！”

还在发愣的八戒成功被吵闹唤回了神。  
嘴角不自觉的上挑，连眼睛都弯出弧线。  
怎么说呢，虽然瞎子都能看出来有事情瞒着他，但真没想到是这件事。  
漂泊旅行太久，时间概念都模糊了许多，更别说生日了。  
真难为这几个平日里就知道吃喝捣乱不靠谱的家伙还记得他的生日。  
“谢谢......”

命运似乎并不打算让这一天和平的结束。

“三藏一行！”  
“欸？”妖怪么？  
“你们的首级......啊！”  
剩下的话，被如意棒抽去了天边。

“我们计划了这么久的生日会绝！对！不能被打扰！”穿过窗户把一个敌人捅飞，悟空咬牙，“我饿到现在就等着八戒切蛋糕呢！气死了！”  
悟净干脆从窗子跳了出去：“八戒你继续！敌人的事情交给我们！嘿往哪看呢！啊喝！”  
棍子抽在肉上的闷响、锁链的声音以及各色惨叫不绝于耳。

三藏走过来，冲着窗外随手放了两枪，在悟净远远“差点打到我啊混蛋和尚！”的叫声中，以另一只空余的手给一根火苗有些细小的蜡烛又点了一次火。  
“许愿吧。”

蜡烛的火光在八戒的单片眼镜上跳跃。  
呐，这才是三藏一行的日常啊。  
枪击、怒吼、敌人的鲜血、大战后筋疲力竭的呼痛与大笑。  
啊，当然还有三佛神的信用卡、把三藏大人吵到头痛的猴子河童之间的拌嘴。

这种情况下，许那个愿似乎有点奇怪吧。八戒在内心自我吐槽。  
但是，果然还是那个呀。

“愿，年年有今日，岁岁有今朝。”


End file.
